The Wild Chase
The Wild Chase is a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies short produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises featuring Speedy Gonzales and Sylvester, with Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner along for the race. It was directed by Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt, and was released February 27, 1965. This cartoon was the only Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner cartoon to be directed by either Freleng or Pratt, who specialized in Speedy and Sylvester cartoons. Thus it is also the only Speedy Gonzales short to feature Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. Plot synopsis Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse in all of Mexico, races against the Road Runner, the Texas road burner. During the race, Sylvester and Wile E Coyote combine forces in an attempt to catch their speedy nemeses, with predictable results. Often they mistakenly end up injuring each other in comical fashion. 1. As the race starts Coyote chases after Road Runner only to run into a cloud of dust and fall off the cliff. Sylvester tries the same thing only to find Speedy on the other side of the cliff, which Road Runner to scares him off the cliff. 2. As the racers are coming Coyote and Sylvester catapult rocks to flatten them but this backfires when the rocks crash into each other and lands on Sylvester and Coyote instead. 3. The duo then places iron pellets under bird seed and leaves slices of cheese, while the racers eat the two attach a grenade to roller skate with a magnet but only the magnet part of the roller skate leaves and when Coyote checks the grenade blows up in his face. 4. Coyote rolls a flat rock to flatten the racers but the rock doesn't move it stays and the edge of the cliff Coyote attempts to make it drop but it doesn't move Sylvester comes and they jump on it the rock finally drops the two of them off the cliff. 5. The duo decide to blow up the bridge as the racers are coming but as coyote is placing the dynamite it explodes. Finally they use a rocket car to chase Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner, but they drive past them and finish first. They then fly into the air as the rocket car explodes. Trivia * Most of the jokes in this cartoon are recycled from previous Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner shorts, such as Zoom and Bored, Wild About Hurry and Hopalong Casualty. * This was one of the Looney Tunes cartoons in which Sylvester doesn't speak. * This was one of the only two cartoons from 1965 in which Speedy was not paired with Daffy Duck, the other is Cats and Bruises. But it was the final cartoon to have Speedy paired with Sylvester, save for A Taste of Catnip (1966), a Daffy & Speedy short which Sylvester made two cameos. * This is also the only cartoon where Speedy doesn't talk either, other than "Arriba", etc. External links * The Wild Chase at Internet Movie Database Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Friz Freleng Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Category:1965 animated films Category:1960s American animated films